Michael Grecco
Michael Grecco is one of the supporting antagonists in the 2016 videogame Mafia III alongside Ritchie Doucet, and Roman Barbieri. He is one of Sal Marcano's lieutenants and a member of the Marcano Crime Family, running the rackets in the River Row district of New Bordeaux alongside Vito Scaletta, though there was some hate between the two of them, and Marcano would use it to his advantage. He was voiced by Marrick Smith. Background Michael Grecco is Don Sal Marcano's nephew-in-law and a lieutenant in the Marcano Crime Family, running the rackets in River Row together with Vito Scaletta, another lieutenant of Marcano. Over time, Vito and Grecco begin to hate each other, and Marcano takes advantage of this. 22 years later in 1968, Marcano plans on stealing Vito's rackets, destroying his operations and refusing to give him his cut on several heists in order to cause him to be unable to pay Marcano and give him an excuse to whack Vito without the Commission going against him. As Grecco already hates Vito, Marcano tasks him in ruining Vito's businesses. ''Mafia III'' Betraying Vito Grecco captures Vito and has him locked up in a freezer on the docks of River Row, abandoning him to his death. Luckily for Vito, Lincoln Clay arrives just in time and saves Vito, recruiting him and his rogue faction to battle against Marcano and take over New Bordeaux from him. With Vito out of business, Grecco puts two of his men, Andy Turetto and Roy Thibideaux, in charge of the extortion and contraband Rackets of the district. Lincoln collaborates with Vito and his men to ruin Turetto's and Roy's rackets, killing their enforcers, destroying their product and sabotaging Turetto's trailers. They eventually manage to kill Turetto and either kill/recruit Roy, leaving Grecco without any cards on River Row. Death At this point, even Marcano begins to despise Grecco due to him not being able to pay his tributes to Marcano because of Vito's and Lincoln's interference. Marcano sends some of his men to get Grecco and whack him due to his usefulness vanishing. However, Vito and Lincoln arrive and kill Marcano's guys before chasing Grecco through the streets of New Bordeaux. Grecco's car is eventually wrecked by Vito and Lincoln, who then snatch him and bring him to one of Vito's safehouses on the docks. Vito questions Grecco's motives behind his betrayal, and Grecco replies by telling him that he was just doing what Marcano ordered him too. Vito then grabs some pliers and slices one of Grecco's fingers out, and Grecco finally reveals that he did this because Marcano wanted to build a Casino and that he was afraid that Vito may inform the Commission about it. He then asks if they are going to let him go, now that he told them everything they need to know. However, Vito, still enraged with Grecco due to what he did to him, grabs a hammer and slams it against Grecco's skull. Lincoln asks what Vito is going to do with Grecco, and Vito replies "Fish gotta eat like everyone else." Vito then turns on the meat grinder while Lincoln leaves the scene, and Grecco is presumably murdered by Vito through the meat grinder and his remains fed to the fish of the docks. Mission Appearances *Fish Gotta Eat (killed) pl:Michael Grecco Category:Mobsters Category:Mafia Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Male Category:Criminals Category:Murderer Category:Traitor Category:Smugglers Category:Drug Dealers Category:Extortionists Category:Blackmailers Category:Deceased Category:Pawns Category:Kidnapper Category:Gangsters Category:Power Hungry Category:Cowards Category:Greedy Category:Liars Category:Betrayed Category:Exploitation Villains